


Игра престола

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Эйегон Завоеватель сотворил монстра





	Игра престола

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование ведётся от лица Железного Трона, который в данном случае обладает сознанием

Меч нередко является не только продолжением руки его владельца, но и частью его души. Можно сказать, душа воина после его гибели оставляет в мече некий отпечаток, продолжая влачить призрачное существование, заточённая внутри стали. 

Они говорят — Железный Трон. Я же предпочитаю другое название — Вместилище Душ. Но я не могу сказать об этом вслух. Может показаться, что я лишь молчаливый созерцатель, но это не так: от меня зависит слишком многое, и я обладаю сознанием достаточным, чтобы видеть и осознавать происходящее.

Им кажется, будто они владеют мной, но на самом деле — это я владею ими всеми, и их души так или иначе принадлежат мне одному. Каждый, кто возжелал меня, после смерти становится неотъемлемой частью вечности, заключённой в скрученной и сплавленной стали. 

В Семи Королевствах нет ничего более уродливого. Но при этом более желанного. 

Я помню, как появился на свет. Четыре дня пылал огонь Белериона. Настоящий Чёрный Ужас, порождение преисподней. Чудовище. Между его огромных клыков всё ещё дымились куски чьей-то плоти и остатки обугленных человеческих костей, а в глотке клокотало пламя. Адская бездна была у него внутри, и из этого ада явился я. Пекло породило меня, а тысячи душ, заточённых в мечах, из которых я был выкован, вдохнули в меня жизнь.

Я сожрал их с потрохами, и они кричали внутри, не находя выхода из этого ада. Они горели там целую вечность. Иногда они шептали и умоляли о пощаде, не ведая, куда попали. Иногда эти голоса слышали люди, которые пристраивали на меня свои задницы. Голоса могли свести с ума тех, кто слабее, они ожесточали сердца тех, кто был силён. Так или иначе я менял и ломал их, а они никогда не понимали, что заставляет их алкать чужой крови.

Лишь однажды я убил сидящего на мне человека сам. Мейегор Таргариен, вот как его звали. Тот, кто воздвиг вокруг меня стены Красного Замка, словно подобие клетки. Я помню, как сладко мне было тогда, когда я почувствовал страх Мейегора. Кажется, он прежде ничего не боялся, хотя шёпот, который он слышал, находясь рядом со мной, и сделал его подозрительным. Поначалу он думал, это шепчутся мёртвые строители Красного Замка. Но никогда не боялся по-настоящему и всегда исправно приносил мне кровавые жертвы. 

Запах крови и страха наполнял своды моего обиталища, и я слышал крики, которые вселяли в меня сладкий трепет. Но не было ничего более прекрасного, чем выпить крови самому. 

Это случилось в час волка. Мейегор закричал от боли — мечи начали впиваться в его руки, разрывая сухожилия и вены, беспощадно кромсая податливую плоть. Густая солёная кровь толчками выливалась на железные подлокотники. Мейегор вопил, но никто его не слышал. Никто не пришёл ему на помощь. 

От страха и боли он обмарался. Они все так умирают — в дерьме и крови, и короли, и чернь. Перед лицом смерти все едины. 

Мейегор бился, пытаясь вырваться из моих крепких режущих объятий. Я терзал его, впиваясь в этот дрожащий комок из крови и плоти, стремясь добраться до его нутра, вырвать из груди дымящееся чёрное сердце, разломав рёберную клетку и оставив кости торчать из-под мантии, украшенной тремя драконами — символом дома Таргариенов, давших мне жизнь. 

Один из мечей вошёл в основание шеи, и послышался отчётливый хруст позвонков. Меч прошёл сквозь мясо и кости, распарывая артерию, заставляя Мейегора Жестокого дёргаться в предсмертных судорогах и беспомощно хрипеть. 

Жизнь, которая вышла из него, принадлежала мне одному. Его душа, чёрная, как прогоревшие угли, стала моей частью. 

Я знал — это только начало. Они продолжат отдавать мне души, наполняя меня невероятной силой. Я знал, что ещё почувствую вкус крови и вдохну сладкий запах горящей плоти. Услышу крики боли и ужаса. Безусловно, они не смогут отказать мне в такой малости, а многого я не прошу. 

Множество ступеней, которые, как им кажется, ведут на самую вершину, станут ступенями, по которым они все будут катиться вниз, в оскаленную зловонную пасть преисподней. 

Я расскажу им тысячи страшных историй. Я буду говорить голосами призраков, голосами заточённых во мне душ, я буду резать и ранить их. Мне всегда нравилась эта игра. Я буду приказывать — и они не смогут меня не услышать.


End file.
